Maid Fluttershy
by FoxyRoxy777
Summary: "Now tell me, sweet, sweet, Fluttershy..." His paw slipped under her chin. "What made you decide to dress so provocatively in front of your dearest male friend, who happens to be Lord of Chaos?" Content: S&M
"Hello, my dearest, most bestest friend that is Fluttershy!" Discord said, popping into Fluttershy's living room. He spread out his arms waiting for her affection, only to smell a delightful scent and pick up on Fluttershy's sweet humming.

"Fluttershy?"

"I'm coming in with hot tea and your favourites." Fluttershy said from the kitchen. Discord drooled in delight. His eyes glimmered and his hands shook with excitement. Oh, how he loved Fluttershy's Tuesday tea cakes!

A tiny trolley rolled in supporting all the scrumptious and delightful goods. When the trolley turned, so did she.

When Discord saw her, his mouth immediately dropped and his eyes ogled for a split second. He kept his gaze long and hard at Fluttershy's outfit.

"Wha-huh … What's with the maid outfit, Fluttershy?" He asked. White cap, froufrou dress, black hosiery straps… was this Dragonequus in pony heaven or what?!

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but, I've decided to make this Tuesday tea a little different." Fluttershy bit on a plate from the trolley and placed it down on her wooden coffee table. Their usual Tuesday's included normal chats and giggling fun between the two of them. But now something's changed.

Fluttershy had larger portions of snacks, even using a fancy set of plates and teacups. Discord had never seen her go this far for the two of them spending time together. It all looked so well put that he felt like a sore thumb. By the snap of his claw, a top hat, navy blue suit, and even an eyeglass appeared on himself. And wave of calamity swooped over him. Ah, much better.

The Dragonequus drifted into the air hovering around Fluttershy. Different. How could she mean, different? Plus, she still hadn't answered my question...

"Oh, I most certainly don't mind." Discord replied. "In the meantime, I'll watch-ah-wait for you to be done your little duties as a house maid."

Fluttershy kept busy, yet still listened as she set each tray of baked goods between two green chairs. Her legs bent up to grab a purple teapot from the top, knowing she could have asked Discord for his help, but continued on.

As seconds passed, Discord tapped his paw impatiently upon waiting for Fluttershy to sit down. Why was she wearing such an outfit? He wondered. Her oblivious nature completely baffled his sanity. To his eyes, prepping a table in such an outfit seemed so very vulnerable of her and definitely caught his attention greatly. Hmm... A light bulb appeared above Discord's noggin.

At eye level to Fluttershy's legs, Discord transformed himself into a snake, slithering around the table unnoticed. He watched her carefully; noticing her dress had begun to ride up on her backside. Although many ponies walked around naked, eyeing intentionally was an entirely different ball game.

Discord raised his head, staring intently at Fluttershy's exposed backside. Oh, the things he could try… his tongue clicked in a hiss.

Fluttershy stood still. Immediately, Discord plopped back to his chair, pretending he was there the whole time as he and begun cleaning his eyeglass.

"That was strange?" Fluttershy stopped and looked around, trying to think of who or what could have made that noise. The Dragonequus silently chuckled to himself. Sneaky move for a snake like Discord.

Angel hopped his way across the room, landing on the armrest across from him. The bunny glared. Discord glared back, letting this bunny know who was boss around here.

Angel crossed his arms, stomping his back leg for a good solid minute. Soon Discord had enough. Discord clawed at the air, forcing a potted plant to appear above angel's head. The pot flipped upside down, spilling dirt all over Angel. Then… seeds? And with a watering splash, Discord's magical chaos buried Angel in the dirt. Flowers sprouted afterward. Angel screeched in panic, shaking the wet dirt off. He hopped to Fluttershy in a fit of chatter.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Fluttershy asked, almost finished pouring her friend some tea. "Oh?" The yellow pony looked at Discord who burst into laughter.

"Don't look at me, he 'shook' it upon himself!" He continued to laugh.

"Poor Angel. I need to clean you up." Fluttershy said. She bent down at Angel's level, letting him hop up to be carried. Angel beamed at Discord and stuck his tongue out, wiggling his dirty fur around in victory. Discord's face boiled into a deep tinge of scarlet rage; smoked ears and all.

"That rabid pipsqueak had it coming!" Discord crossed his arms, using magic to sip his tea and dunk his biscuit. "Don't tell me!" He said with 'great sorrow'. "You plan to take your sweet ol' time bathing that puffball until Celestia knows when, which gives us no tea time at all!" His face turned in distaste.

As Fluttershy carried on with Angel upstairs, Discord appeared into view in a huff.

"It'll only take a little while. Isn't that right, Angel? Remember our promise?" Fluttershy asked, turning to her side. Angel sighed bending his ear flaps low.

"What did you promise to that thing, hmm? Should I be aware of this?" Discord hunched over in a protective mode.

"Discord!" Fluttershy frowned. "Everything is just fine. I'll clean Angel, then we can have our well-deserved tea time together." Fluttershy smiled walking into the bathroom. Just when she was about to close the door...

Discord snapped his fingers.

"How about I clean him instead? What better way of apologizing than to clean him myself, right?" His magic picked Angel up by the ears. "After all, it was my fault for dirtying him in the first place." Discord dunked Angel in a bucket of sudsy water over and over again until he couldn't catch his breath.

"I-I guess that could work." Fluttershy rubbed her hoof against the other, unsure of the situation, but knew she could trust his every word.

Discord took a mane dryer and blew Angel's fur into a round fluff ball. The window opened. Out went Angel. His hands slapped together. Good riddance.

Immediately following afterwards, Discord and Fluttershy left the room upstairs. They appeared on her two chairs in the living room where her baked good lay, still smelling as fresh as ever.

"Now tell me, sweet, sweet, Fluttershy..." His paw slipped under her chin. "What made you decide to dress so provocatively in front of your dearest male friend, who happens to be Lord of Chaos?" He inquired, looking directly into her pupils.

Provocative? Oh no! I hope discord- no. I don't want him to think of, of, anything. Rarity was wrong. I knew I should have gone with my pony gut.

"Oh, um." Fluttershy shifted her eye contact. "Rarity wanted me to wear one of her fashion ideas. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but, she needed the help, so, I said I'd be happy to."

"Oh~ And this was Rarity's idea?" He perked up.

"I believe so. Is it too much?" Fluttershy looked up in worried concern.

"Ah-no! Not at all!" He fanned a large fan over his head, stretching an arm in restless manner. "Pleasing to the eye. In fact," Discord shut his fan closed. "from now on you're going to be my maid." He insisted.

"Huh?" Fluttershy shot out of her chair, only to feel Discord grab her by the hoof as he held her down to his lap. His arms became heavy over the weight of her body, causing Fluttershy panic.

"W-what's going on? Your maid?" Fluttershy asked. The inviting fur of his bear arm rubbed against the side of her head. His warmth soon calmed her senses.

"Yes. And as my maid, I order you to stay here." Discord smirked.

When Fluttershy had enough strength to look up, she saw Discord staring deep into her eyes. It was the stare she knew many times before. So devious, yet, inviting. A stare she knew from the corner of her eye, now, to be true. Out of nowhere, Fluttershy felt something odd nudge her from behind.

"Oh! Something is poking me."

The mare tightened her eyes shifting her back legs.

"Guess what that is. If you can guess, I will release you, And you won't have to be my maid any longer." Oh, now I'm just teasing. He grinned.

"Is it your tail?" she asked, wiggling her hips around.

"A tail of sorts. But-" He shuddered slightly. "-not it."

"A scale?" Fluttershy felt the thing inch upwards between her thighs.

"Eek! It's moving in weird places. Discord, what is that thing?!" Fluttershy quaked. Discord tilted his head and bitten his lip by the feeling of her soft pussy open up to his member growing harder. He felt her juices, for the first time, oozing out from her insides onto his part. But it's gotten too far. He coughed into his hand, shifting around and looked down at Fluttershy.

"Do you give up?"

"N-no. Not yet." Ohhh, so stubborn, mmm. Discord almost couldn't retain himself. All of Fluttershy's movements to get away had been making it harder For Discord to stop enjoying himself. The constant shift from her hips made his cock grow into an enormous size. The hot and heavy situation eventually caught up with Fluttershy as she immediately began to fluster as red as a ripe tomato.

"Ah-aahn! I give up! What is that?!"

"It's a snake." Discord announced, holding up a small skinny serpent from under the folds between them. His member already hidden out of sight.

Fluttershy squealed in fear seeing it flop around dead. A dead snake in her home! It must have died getting squished. Fluttershy thought in horror. Discord allowed her to fall to the floor.

"How-how could you!" Fluttershy sobbed in her arms quietly. Not knowing what to do, Discord looked down slightly confused about the situation.

"Are you... " Out of nowhere, Angel flew in attaching himself on Discord with a fight. "Oh, look at the time! It seems I almost forgot my chicken roasting in the oven at home." He kicked Angel away with ease. Discord grabbed the plate of delicious goodies, sliding them down his navy coat.

"Well, taa-taa!" Discord disappeared from sight.

"That felt too big to be a snake." Fluttershy sniffed.


End file.
